1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device for distributing a plurality of mixed denomination coins in a bulk state, and more particularly, to a compact device fo distributing the coins of multiple denominations.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that coins of multiple denominations provided in bulk storage can be separated and fed by a rotating disk including a plurality of coin intake holes one by one, and after that, the coins are moved along a transferring route by coin feeding pins on a transferring chain moving in a predetermined direction. The coin denominations are discriminated, and based on the discriminated denominations disposed in series, and an extracting device is operated for each denomination, so that the coins are dropped into a coin storage portion for each predetermined denomination, see Japanese Patent No. 3247185 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-328470.